


Crabbe's Secret

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: Crabbe had a secret. Draco has a plan. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Crabbe's Secret

"Okay, I have a plan," came the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. His plans were never particularly great, so this should be rather interesting. Blaise thought to himself while looking up from his potions essay. The group of 4th year Slytherins were gathered in their favorite spot in the common room. Right next to the giant glass panel looking out into the Black Lake.

"What kind of _torture Harry Potter, until he falls in love with my_ plan, do you have _this_ time," Theo asked, taking his attention off Pansy and looking at Draco.

"Oh, shut up. Actually, this plan doesn't involve me."

"Oh?" Blaise said with a sort of amused tone, "who does it involve then, hmm?"

"Crabbe," Draco said, looking directly at Crabbe, whose face flushed so fast, almost as if he had eaten some Fever Fudge from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"M-me?" Crabbe asked, pointing at himself. "W-why me?"

"You have a thing for Potter, yes?"

"I" Crabbe kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out how to answer. "I mean..."

They all turned to look at Crabbe with raised eyebrows. Well, _thanks a lot; Malfoy_ Crabbe thought _that **was** a secret._

"Perfect," Draco said, clapping his hands together, "here's what's gonna happen."

* * *

"I don't even want to go to the stupid ball Hermione," Harry said, glaring at her. He was still in a mood ever since McGonagall forced them to practice dancing.

"Harry, you just have to you're a..."

"I know what I am!" Harry yelled, "sorry, I'm just..."

"I know I understand," Hermione said, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Have you worked out the clue yet?"

"No, but I still have plenty of time until the 2nd task." With that, Harry got up and started to head out of the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" 

"I guess to find a date," Harry replied gloomily; he slammed the portrait shut, leaving Hermione alone in the empty common room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Harry got a letter. 

"Who's that from Harry," Hermione said, looking at the letter in Harry's hands. "Is it from Padfoot?"

"No," Harry said, flipping the letter over to look at the backside "It doesn't say"

"Don't open it" "Open it," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. 

_Potter_

_Meet me tonight at 9 in the owlery. Bring your invisibility cloak. Yes, I know about the cloak._

_~ C_

"C?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know," Harry said, looking at the letter confused. 

"Well, who all knows about the cloak?" Hermione chimed in.

"I thought only you guys, Dumbledore, Snape, Moony, and Padfoot, so I have no idea." Who else knows about the cloak? Could it be Cedric? What would Cedric want to meet about?

* * *

"And you're sure that's going to work? Pansy asked with the slightest bit of uncertainty.

"I mean..." Draco hesitated to look from her to Crabbe and back again. "Yes, obviously, Parkinson, do you know who you're talking to?" Draco said smugly. Pansy rolled her eyes, kicking her feet onto Theo's lap.

"So, are you up for it?" Draco asked Crabbe genuinely.

"Y-yeah?" Crabbe whispered nervously

"Great, Goyle, I'm going to need you to cause a distraction so Knott can sneak in and out of Moody's office."

"Okay, but are you SURE that he not the real moody?" Pansy asked, still not fully believing.

"I overheard my father at the quidditch world cup talking with a group of other...well, you know," he said in a whisper, looking around. Even in the common room full of death eater spawn, it still felt odd actually saying it out loud. "And he said there would be a new teacher this year, and that would be the perfect disguise to get in, and that's all I heard before mother caught me."

"I hope you're right because I don't go to the ball dateless," Blaise said with a slight smirk.

* * *

"Alright, class for homework, I would like for you to write an essay on one of the three unforgivable curses to be handed in on Monday.

"Now," Draco said, leaning over to Theo as the rest of the class had got up to leave. Grabbing his wand, Theo cast a knee reversal hex on Goyle.

"What the" Goyle said, hitting the floor with a thud. 

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco said, storming up to Harry, "What did Goyle do to you? You think just because your the _chosen one,_ you think you can go around hexing people?" 

"Sod off, Malfoy. I didn't do anything and you good as well know it," Harry said, getting in his face. 

Soon the rest of the Slytherins and Ron and Hermione were gathered around Goyle fighting as Moody went over to sort out the situation. Theo took the opportunity to sneak into Moody's office. Acting quick, he rummaged through drawers looking for the potion that Draco said _should_ be there. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he found it! _Draco was right. He isn't the real Moody,_ Theo thought, pouring a small amount in a container he stole from potions earlier that day and sneaking out of the office. He gave Malfoy a silent nod, thankfully still undetected. 

"Well, that oughta do it," Moody said after calming everyone down and fixing Goyles knees, so they were facing the right way again. With that, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins stormed out of the DADA classroom without looking back. Once out of the room and a few corridors down, they felt it was finally safe enough to talk.

"Did you find it?" Pansy asked Theo. Taking the container out of his robe pocket with a smirk. 

"So you really were right?" Blaise looked at Draco in both amazement and shock. 

"Of course I was right" Draco looked at him with a fake annoyed expression. "I'm _aaaalways_ right," he smirked. 

"Do you have the hairs?" Draco asked Pansy.

Reaching her hand in her robe pocket, she pulled out a handful of hair."

"Bloody hell Parkinson did you scalp the poor man?" Blaise said, stifling a laugh.

"Not on purpose," She said with a sly smile, "but my wand may have _slipped_ and cast the Calvorio curse on accident, though."

"Damn... remind me not to mess with you," Draco said, grabbing his own hair with a grin. 

* * *

"Well, it's just about 9. I better get going," Harry said.

"Harry is careful," Hermione said nervously "you don't know what this person wants or who it even is. This would end badly."

"I'll be fine, Hermione. I have my wand" WIth that Harry left the Gryffindor common room and started his journey to the Owlery.

Reaching the Owlery, Harry took in a deep breath before entering, being sure to keep his cloak on and wand drawn. Harry saw a figure standing there in the moonlight coming in through the many openings, but he still couldn't make out who it was.

"Hello?" Harry said, cautiously, dropping the cloak but still holding his wand out. 

"Potter?" 

"Cedric? Harry said, immediately dropping his wand when he saw the dark-haired boy. "What did you want to meet about?" 

"Oh, I uh I..." _Think Crabbe Think what would Cedric say_? "I um, I just wanted to ask if you had a date yet for the ball?" 

"Y-you wanted to ask _me_ to the _ball_?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was _the_ Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff seeker, one of the hottest boys at school, asking _him_ to the ball?

"Yeah," Cedric/Crabbe said. 

"I mean, I was kind of hoping someone else would ask me, but I think they are already going with someone," Harry replied, a little sad. He was really hoping Cedric wouldn't ask him to elaborate on who it was. 

"Oh well, um..." Cedric/Crabbe scratched the back of his neck. "If you don't want to I-"

"No, no, I'll go with you!" Harry said hurriedly, mentally face palming himself, hoping that didn't make him sound desperate. 

"Oh, sweet," Cedric/Crabbe replied. _Shit, he could feel the potion wearing off._ "I um, I gotta get back," He said as he started to rush out of the Owlery. 

"Okay, um, bye!" Harry smiled. I'll see you then" He couldn't wait until the ball!

* * *

This couldn't be right, two Cedrics? Harry took his glasses off and cleaned them on his dress robes. Nope, there were definitely two Cedrics. One was with Cho Cang, and the other was standing by... Malfoy? _What is going on?_ Harry thought he was confused. He thought he was going to the ball with Cedric, but which Cedric was the right one? That's when Malfoy and _Cedric_ approached him.

"Hello Potter, you look less troll-like today," Malfoy said, paying him a compliment. At least for Malfoy, Harry was sure it was a compliment anyway.

"Umm, thank you?" Harry looked from Draco to the Cedric on his left and back. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course not, Potter," Draco said, folding his arms. "What would make you think this was a joke?" Without saying anything, Harry pointed at the real Cedric and then pointed at the Cedric next to Draco.

"Oh," Draco said, dropping his expression for a split second before regaining his cool composure again. "Well, it isn't a joke, but I'll leave that for you can my buddy _Cedric_ here to talk about." With that, Draco went back over to his little group of Slytherins, leaving _Cedric_ and Harry alone. 

"Who are you really?" Harry asked, a little hurt he wasn't going to lie to himself. It didn't feel great to agree to go to the ball with someone only for them to turn out not even to be the real person. 

"You wouldn't like me if I told you..." _Cedric_ said solemnly. He did feel bad deep down, but he felt that if Harry knew who he really was, he would run screaming. 

"How much longer until the potion wears off?" Harry said, looking at his watch.

"An hour," _Cedric_ said, avoiding eye contact. 

"Okay, until then, let's try to have a good time, yeah? Then we can go from there once I know who you really are," Harry said, trying to sound compassionate.

* * *

"Okay, 5 minutes to go. Do you want to go somewhere private?" Harry asked _Cedric,_ "You know, so you don't have to change in front of all these people?"

"Oh uhh..y-yeah," _Cedric_ said, looking down at his hands. This was it. This was the moment he had been dreading all night. Leaving the ball, the pair went and found an empty corridor, and right on the hour the Cedric Harry had been hanging out with was no longer a Cedric. He was a Crabbe. 

"Crabbe?" Harry said, mouth hanging open in surprise. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Standing right in front of him was the guy Harry had wanted to ask him to the ball, "but you? Why did you? What did?" He was finding it hard to form sentences. 

"Yeah... it's me..." Crabbe said, staring at his feet in embarrassment. "Listen, Harry...I'm sorry about all this. I was just too embarrassed to...well."

"Ask me to the ball?" Harry finished questioningly, still looking at Crabbe in shock.

"Y-yeah," Crabbe couldn't be redder. He was so embarrassed he wanted to make a run for it, but he knew his friends would never let him live that one down. 

"But why?" 

"Why?" Crabbe said, whipping his head up to look at Harry. "Why would I be too embarrassed to ask _the golden boy_ to the ball? 

"Yeah, I mean, if you would have just asked me, I would have said yes..." Harry looked at him with a slight smile. "I've kind of had a slight crush on you since our 2nd year."

Now it was his turn to turn red. 

"Y-you have?" Crabbe was astounded this whole time. He had thought it was a one-sided thing. "I probably just ruined my chance then, huh?" He said, looking down at his shoes.

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said, lifting Crabbe's chin, so his black eyes met Harry's green ones. "Why don't we go finish the night out and see where it takes us, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay, I'd like that" With that, the two walked back into the ball hand in hand, not minding all the stares people were giving them. 


End file.
